Harry Potter i nowa nadzieja
by lebel4
Summary: Kiedy Lord Voldemort zabija swojego najgroźniejszego wroga, wydaje się, że cały czarodziejski świat wkrótce pogrąży się w ciemności. Jednak na ratunek ponownie przyjdzie Harry Potter. Czy Czarny Pan jest jego jedynym zagrożeniem? Kto jest odpowiedzialny z
1. Chapter 1

OD AUTORA

Witam starych i nowych czytelników.

Jak niektórzy z was zapewne wiedzą, piszę od początku to opowiadanie. Chcę, żeby było ono porządnie napisane. Równolegle będę też pisał drugą historię. Więcej informacji o obu opowiadaniach znajdziecie w moim profilu.

Liczę na szczere komentarze. Zachęcam również do zapisywania się na alerty informujące o nowych rozdziałach.

Nie przedłużając, zapraszam do premiery poprawionego Prologu tej historii.

PROLOG

Albus Dumbledore, Dyrektor Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart, siedział w fotelu za biurkiem i popijał herbatę. Był bardzo zadowolony, gdyż udało mu się pozyskać cenne informacje, które mogą pomóc w zniszczeniu Voldemorta. Postanowił, że następnego dnia uda się do domu, który niegdyś był zamieszkiwany przez matkę czarnoksiężnika. Miał nadzieję znaleźć tam jeden z kilku przedmiotów, które Voldemort wykorzystał, aby zapewnić sobie nieśmiertelność. Planował właśnie, o której godzinie wyruszy na poszukiwania, gdy nagle jego kominek obudził się do życia, a po chwili wyszedł z niego Severus Snape. Mężczyzna Otrzepał się z popiołu i przemówił:

- Albusie, Czarny Pan chce zaatakować mugolski Sierociniec w Londynie.

Dumbledore błyskawicznie zerwał się na równe nogi.

- Kiedy?

- W ciągu najbliższej godziny.

Z twarzy dyrektora zniknęły wesołe ogniki.

- Powiadomiłeś członków Zakonu? – zapytał Mistrza Eliksirów.

- Tak, ale musisz jeszcze poinformować Ministerstwo. Bez aurorów NA PEWNO sobie nie poradzimy.

Siwobrody mężczyzna pokiwał głową, chwycił garść proszku Fiu i wrzucił go w płomienie, by po chwili zniknąć. Snape opuścił biuro Dyrektora, po czym udał się do swojego gabinetu. Nie mógł wziąć bezpośredniego udziału w walce, gdyż wówczas wydałoby się, że szpieguje Czarnego Pana. Postanowił sporządzić niezbędne eliksiry, których członkowie Zakonu zapewne będą potrzebowali po wyczerpującej bitwie.

Godzinę później na placu prowadzącym do mugolskiego Sierocińca trwała zażarta walka. Zaklęcia fruwały we wszystkich kierunkach, a Śmierciożercy, ze wszystkich sił, próbowali dostać się do budynku. Na całe szczęście zarówno aurorzy, jak i członkowie Zakonu, póki co dawali sobie radę i nie dopuszczali ich w jego pobliże. Pogoda nie ułatwiała zadania żadnej ze stron. Padał obfity deszcz, a od czasu do czasu niebo rozświetlała błyskawica. Widoczność była bardzo słaba, przez co walczący mieli problemy z dojrzeniem uroków lecących w ich kierunku.

Dumbledore robił, co mógł, by jak najszybciej pokonywać kolejnych przeciwników, ale zauważył, że z wiekiem przychodzi mu to coraz trudniej. Odskoczył w bok, unikając Cruciatusa, ale zaraz musiał wyczarować tarczę, gdyż kolejna klątwa już mknęła w jego kierunku. Zdenerwowany machnął różdżką, a jeden z trzech przeciwników, którzy go atakowali, z impetem uderzył w mur i stracił przytomność. Chwilę później Dyrektor pozbył się pozostałej dwójki, lecz w kolejce byli następni. Z każdą minutą mężczyzna był coraz bardziej zmęczony, ale jakoś dawał sobie radę.

- Avada Kedavra! – usłyszał znajomy głos tuż za plecami.

Zrobił zgrabny unik, a klątwa uśmiercająca trafiła w pobliskie drzewo, które eksplodowało.

- Witaj, Tom – rzekł do swojego niedoszłego zabójcy. – Nie spodziewałem się, że przybędziesz.

- O to właśnie chodziło, głupcze – odparł Voldemort. – Wiedziałem, że ten idiota Snape przekaże ci informację o ataku i postanowiłem zastawić na ciebie pułapkę.

- Nie sądzę, żeby ci się to udało.

Voldemort wybuchnął szyderczym śmiechem.

- Walczysz już od prawie godziny i ledwo trzymasz się na nogach. Jak myślisz, ile czasu upłynie, zanim cię zabije?

Dyrektor Hogwartu nic nie odpowiedział, tylko uniósł różdżkę w gotowości i czekał na ruch swojego przeciwnika. Widząc to, Czarny Pan posłał w jego stronę kolejną klątwę uśmiercającą. Dumbledore z łatwością się obronił i sam zaatakował. Rozpoczęła się tytaniczna bitwa pomiędzy dwójką najpotężniejszych czarodziejów. Voldemort używał głównie zaklęć czarnomagicznych i niewybaczalnych, ale Albus był równie groźny. Posłał w stronę swojego byłego ucznia chmarę sztyletów, które po chwili zmieniły się w jadowite węże. Gady popełzły w stronę starszego czarodzieja, lecz ten spokojnie machnął różdżką, sprawiając, że zniknęły. Dumbledore w myślach wypowiedział kolejną inkantację, zamykając w ten sposób czarnoksiężnika w klatce z tworzonej z rozżarzonych prętów. Voldemort roześmiał się i zniszczył obiekt uderzeniem czystej magii.

Czarodzieje pojedynkowali się dalej, a szala zwycięstwa przechylała się raz w jedną, raz w drugą stronę. Jednak Dumbledore, który był bardzo wyczerpany walką z Śmierciożercami, zaczął w końcu przegrywać. Przestał atakować, a zamiast tego skupił się na obronie. Niestety Voldemort, który był o wiele szybszy, zdołał przedrzeć się przez jego tarczę i choć Albus zdołał usunąć się z toru zaklęcia, poślizgnął się na mokrej ziemi i upadł, a chwilę później został unieruchomiony zaklęciem petryfikującym.

- Przegrałeś, starcze! – Czarny Pan zbliżył się powoli do swojego największego wroga.

Kątem oka obserwował, jak jego poplecznicy uciekają z pola bitwy. Oczywiście ci idioci z Ministerstwa nałożyli osłony antyteleportaCyjne, ale zapomnieli o antyświstoklikowych. Kiedy już wszyscy Śmierciożercy zniknęli, Voldemort wyczarował wokół siebie i Dumbledore'a najpotężniejszą barierę ochronną, jaką znał, aby żaden członek Zakonu ani auror nie przeszkodził mu w zabiciu starca. Kolejnym machnięciem różdżki zdjął zaklęcie z ust dyrektora, bo chciał sobie jeszcze trochę z nim porozmawiać. Zmierzył swojego odwiecznego rywala wzrokiem, w którym płonęła czysta nienawiść i zapytał:

- Chcesz mi jeszcze coś powiedzieć, zanim cię zabiję?

Dumbledore milczał przez dłuższą chwilę, jednak w końcu przemówił:

- Nie, Tom. Nie mam ci nic do powiedzenia, poza tym, że wcale nie przegrałem. Wydaje ci się, że mnie pokonałeś, ale to nie prawda.

- Jak zwykle gadasz głupoty – wycedził Riddle. – Zaraz cię zabiję, a to chyba jasno mówi, że cię zwyciężyłem.

Albus uśmiechnął się smutno.

- Musisz się jeszcze wiele nauczyć. Oczywiście zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że zaraz umrę, ale mam też nadzieję, że ludzie będą mnie dobrze wspominali. Ty będziesz dalej żył, jednak nikt nigdy nie powie o tobie dobrego słowa. To właśnie czyni mnie zwycięzcą.

Voldemort popatrzył na niego jak na debila. Spostrzegł też, że bariera, którą wyczarował, słabnie pod wpływem zaklęć rzucanych przez Zakonników i aurorów, dlatego po raz ostatni uniósł różdżkę, mówiąc:

- Avada Kedavra!

Twarz dyrektora znieruchomiała w momencie, gdy klątwa uśmiercająca uderzyła go w pierś. Voldemort wydał z siebie okrzyk pełen tryumfu i zwycięstwa, po czym wyciągnął świstoklik i zniknął.

W tym samym czasie w domu przy Privet Drive 4 w najmniejszej sypialni, chłopak o zielonych oczach i kruczoczarnych włosach obudził się z donośnym wrzaskiem.

W Następnym rozdziale:

Reakcja Harry'ego na śmierć Dyrektora

Harry otrzymuje niespodziewany list


	2. ROZDZIAŁ 1 - NOWE ŻYCIE

ROZDZIAŁ 1

NOWE ŻYCIE

- NIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Harry Potter obudził się z donośnym okrzykiem. Był zlany potem, serce waliło mu jak młot, blizna piekła niemiłosiernie, a w głowie wciąż słyszał okrutny śmiech. Próbował dopasować go do osoby, ale nie mógł przypomnieć sobie snu, z którego właśnie się wybudził. Wiedział tylko, że nie był to dobry sen.

Wciąż lekko oszołomiony usiadł na łóżku i po omacku sięgnął po okulary leżące na szafce nocnej. Włożył je na nos, a następnie rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, w którym panował okropny bałagan. Jego przybory szkolne były porozrzucane po całej podłodze, a klatka Hedwigi domagała się natychmiastowego wyczyszczenia. Wybraniec nie dostrzegł nic niepokojącego. Mimo wszystko odczuwał strach. Miał wrażenie, że nie jest już bezpieczny w tym domu, ale nie wiedział dlaczego. Domyślał się, że ma to coś wspólnego z nocnym koszmarem. Przycisnął dłonie do skroni, próbując sobie przypomnieć, o czym śnił i nagle wszystkie trybiki wskoczyły na swoje miejsce. To była wizja podobna do tych, które miewał podczas ostatniego roku szkolnego. Znowu odwiedził umysł Voldemorta. Widział dokładnie, jak jego największy wróg zabija Dumbledore'a.

Przerażony Gryfon zerwał się z łóżka, gdy tylko uświadomił sobie, co to może oznaczać. Zaczął nerwowo krążyć po pokoju, od czasu do czasu, kopiąc pałętającą mu się pod nogami książkę. Jeżeli to, co ujrzał w nocy jest prawdą, to musi jak najszybciej opuścić ten przeklęty dom. Bez dyrektora na pewno Riddle z łatwością się tu dostanie i przyjdzie, żeby skończyć z nim raz na zawsze.

- „nie, on nie może wejść do tego domu" - pomyślał. „Chroni mnie przecież magia krwi."

Mimo wszystko coś mu nie pasowało, tylko nie wiedział co. Wydawało mu się, że przegapił jakiś ważny szczegół. Ponownie wytężył umysł, by z jego zakamarków wydobyć brakujący element. W jego głowie pojawiło się wspomnienie cmentarza, na którym odrodził się Czarny Pan. I Wybraniec wiedział już, o czym zapomniał. Zrozumiał, że miłość jego matki nie jest już jego tarczą ochronną, gdyż Voldemort, do swojego wskrzeszenia, użył jego krwi.

Zielonooki chłopak zaczął pospiesznie się pakować, wmawiając sobie, że to, co mu się w nocy przyśniło, było zwykłym snem. Przecież Dumbledore nie dałby się tak łatwo zabić, no nie? Jednak drugi głosik podpowiadał mu, że to wydarzyło się naprawdę i właśnie dlatego teraz, w pośpiechu, wrzucał do kufra wszystkie swoje rzeczy. Postanowił, że poczeka na Proroka Codziennego, którego sowa powinna mu dostarczyć za jakąś godzinę i sprawdzi, czy jego obawy się potwierdzą. Jeśli tak, to opuści Privet Drive 4, uda się na Ulicę Pokątną, wypłaci pieniądze z Banku Gringotta i ukryje się przed Voldemortem. Nie zamierzał, rzecz jasna, chować się przed nim do końca życia, po prostu uznał, że na razie tak będzie najlepiej. Schylił się pod biurko, by wyciągnąć z pod niego swoją miotłę wyścigową. Wrzucił ją do kufra, zastanawiając się, w jaki sposób udało mu się zrobić taki bajzel, skoro przebywał w tym pokoju zaledwie tydzień. Jeszcze raz rozejrzał się po sypialni, chcąc upewnić się, że nic nie zostawił, po czym zamknął kufer, na którego szczycie umieścił klatkę Hedwigi. Usiadł na krześle przy biurku i pogrążył się w ponurych myślach.

- „Dlaczego wszyscy mnie opuszczają? Najpierw rodzice, dwa tygodnie temu odszedł Syriusz, a teraz jeszcze najprawdopodobniej Dumbledore. I jak ja, do cholery, mam pokonać Voldemorta?"

Takie pytania kłębiły się w jego głowie. Poczuł niemiły skurcz w żołądku, gdy przypomniał sobie przebieg ostatniego spotkania z Dyrektorem. Miało ono miejsce jakieś dwa tygodnie temu, a Harry, pod wpływem silnego wzburzenia, zniszczył wtedy jego gabinet. Co prawda miał powód, gdyż był zły na Dumbledore'a za to, że ten ignorował go przez cały ostatni rok. Na dodatek właśnie zginął jego ojciec chrzestny i Gryfon potrzebował jakoś rozładować emocje. Jednak teraz, gdy o tym myślał, czuł wyrzuty sumienia. A jeśli już nigdy się z nim nie spotka?

Pukanie w okno przywróciło go do rzeczywistości. Wstał szybko i wpuścił sowę do środka. Z jej dzioba wyciągnął gazetę, a do woreczka przywiązanego do nogi ptaka wrzucił pięć knutów. Ten, zadowolony z wykonanego zadania, zamachał z godnością skrzydłami i z powrotem wyleciał na zewnątrz, a kruczowłosy niecierpliwie zajrzał do gazety. Z pierwszej strony uśmiechało się do niego zdjęcie Dumbledore'a i Harry wiedział już, że to, czego się tak obawiał, stało się naprawdę. Pod fotografią znajdował się artykuł. Harry zerknął na nagłówek, który głosił:

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE ZAMORDOWANY

Wybraniec nie zamierzał czytać tego, co znajdowało się dalej. Widział śmierć swojego mentora bardzo dokładnie i naprawdę nie musiał wiedzieć, co na ten temat ma do powiedzenia ta głupia krowa Skeeter czy jakiś inny dziennikarzyna. Zdruzgotany zwinął Proroka i ze złością cisnął go prosto do kosza na śmieci stojącego w rogu pokoju. W jego zielonych oczach pojawiły się łzy. Miał dosyć takiego życia. Nie mógł już dłużej patrzyć, jak wszyscy, na których mu zależy, giną. Wiedział, że jest to wina Voldemorta i przez to nienawidził go jeszcze bardziej. Postanowił zrobić wszystko, żeby go zniszczyć. Skoro ta przeklęta przepowiednia mówi, że tylko on może pokonać Riddle'a, to zrobi, co w jego mocy, by ją wypełnić.

Wstał i zaczął się ubierać. Włożył czarne dżinsy oraz pasującą do nich bluzę z kapturem. Ubrał buty i już miał chwycić za rączkę kufra i wyjść, gdy do pomieszczenia wleciały dwie sowy. Pierwsza z nich, Hedwiga, pofrunęła prosto do swojej klatki, którą Harry zamknął. Drugiego ptaka wybraniec nie rozpoznawał. Uwolnił go od przesyłki, którą była koperta zaadresowana do niego, a ptak od razu wyleciał. Gryfon otworzył list i szybko przeczytał jego treść.

Szanowny Panie Potter,

Chciałbym przeprosić Pana za to, że nie uwierzyłem Panu w powrót Sami-Wiecie-Kogo i za próbę zdyskredytowania Pana. W ramach rekompensaty udzielam Panu pozwolenie na używanie magii poza szkołą, jak również przyznaję Panu zezwolenie na teleportację i tworzenie świstoklików. Biorąc pod uwagę, że znajduje się Pan teraz w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie, udzielam panu też pozwolenie na użycie zaklęć niewybaczalnych w nagłych wypadkach. Na zakończenie pragnę Panu przypomnieć, że używanie magii w obecności osób niemagicznych jest niezgodne z prawem.

Mam nadzieję, że czuje się Pan dobrze.

Z poważaniem,

Korneliusz Oswald Knot

Minister Magii

Zaskoczony Harry schował list do kieszeni dżinsów, gdyż stwierdził, że może mu się przydać. Nie spodziewał się, że Knot wyda mu pozwolenie na używanie magii, ale doszedł do wniosku, że podczas ucieczki będzie ono bardzo pomocne. Ponownie zaczął zbierać się do wyjścia, ale stwierdził, że byłoby dobrze poinformować Zakon o swoich planach. Nie chciał, żeby postawili całe Ministerstwo na głowie, próbując go odszukać. Wyciągnął z kufra pióro, kałamarz i pergamin. Przez krótką chwilę namyślał się, do kogo napisać. Uznał, że Remus będzie najodpowiedniejszym kandydatem, gdyż jako jedyny zapewne będzie w stanie go zrozumieć. Zielonooki chłopak przeciągnął się, zanurzył pióro w kałamarzu i zaczął pisać. Kiedy skończył, treść listu brzmiała następująco:

Drogi Lunatyku,

Jak już się pewnie zorientowaliście, uciekłem od Dursleyów. Nie zrobiłem tego, bo źle mnie traktowali. Powód był zupełnie inny. Jak wiesz Dumbledore posłużył się magią krwi, aby zapewnić mi ochronę w domu moich krewnych. Obawiam się, że kiedy umarł, rzucone przez niego zaklęcia stały się mniej skuteczne, a dodatkowo Voldemort, żeby odzyskać swoje ciało, użył mojej krwi. Wydaje mi się, że dom już od roku nie jest bezpieczny, a jedyne, co powstrzymywało Riddle'a przed porwaniem mnie, to ochrona, jaką dawał mi Dumbledore. Właśnie z tego powodu zdecydowałem się odejść. Nie mam zamiaru czekać, aż Tomuś mnie dopadnie. Zamierzam dobrze się ukryć i przeczekać całe wakacje. Nie szukajcie mnie, dam sobie radę. Mam tylko jedną prośbę. Przenieście Dursleyów w jakieś bezpieczne miejsce. Nie przepadam za nimi, ale nie mogę pozwolić, żeby ta wężowata gnida coś im zrobiła.

Pozdrawiam,

Harry

Chłopak, upewniwszy się, że napisał wszystko, co chciał przekazać Członkom Zakonu, wyprawił swoją sowę śnieżną w drogę, a sam opuścił sypialnię.

Ruszył schodami w dół, taszcząc przed sobą kufer i klatkę. Skierował się w stronę wyjścia, ale właśnie w tym momencie z salonu wyszedł wuj Vernon. Zaskoczony Wybraniec zatrzymał się w pół kroku. Był pewny, że Dursley jeszcze śpi. Natomiast Vernon wpatrywał się w niego wściekłym spojrzeniem.

- Dokąd to, chłopcze? – zapytał.

- odchodzę. Już nigdy tu nie powrócę.

- Nigdzie nie pójdziesz, gówniarzu. Nie chcę, żeby przyłazili tu ci wszyscy dziwacy i wypytywali o ciebie.

- A właśnie, że pójdę.

Vernon zagrodził mu drogę do drzwi, ale Harry, który nie zamierzał tracić cennego czasu, wyciągnął różdżkę i wycelował w grubasa.

- Nie wolno ci czarować. Jeśli mi coś zrobisz, to wywalą cię z tej szkoły dla dziwolągów – Vernon uśmiechnął się tryumfalnie.

Wybraniec sięgnął do tylnej kieszeni spodni i podał wujowi list, który przed chwilą otrzymał. Dursley przeczytał go, marszcząc brwi, a gdy tylko skończył, przerażony cofnął się o krok. Jednak zaraz się zreflektował.

- Nie możesz nigdzie iść! – warknął. – To my się mamy tobą opiekować. Tak było w tym liście, który otrzymała Petunia.

- Mam to gdzieś – odparł Gryfon i ruszył w stronę drzwi. Vernon nie chciał go przepuścić, ale zdenerwowany Harry uderzył go pięścią w brzuch, wkładając w cios całą siłę. Gruby mugol zwalił się na podłogę, jęcząc głośno. Chwilę później w przedpokoju pojawiła się Petunia, a tuż za nią kaczkowatym krokiem przyczłapał Dudley.

- Coś ty zrobił, bezczelny bachorze? – Kobieta o końskiej twarzy wrzeszczała na całe gardło.

Harry całkowicie ją zignorował. Przestąpił leżącego Vernona, otworzył drzwi, a gdy tylko znalazł się na świeżym powietrzu, nałożył Pelerynę-Niewidkę, którą wcześniej ukrył pod bluzą, naciągnął na głowę kaptur i ruszył przed siebie, ale zaraz stanął i popukał się palcem w czoło, spoglądając na trzymany w rękach kufer oraz pustą klatkę Hedwigi. Zaklęciem pomniejszył bagaż i schował go do kieszeni. Podążył dalej, mijając po drodze ludzi spieszących tylko w sobie znanym kierunku. Obejrzał się nerwowo przez ramię, sprawdzając, czy nie jest przypadkiem obserwowany. Miał nadzieję, że osobą pełniącą wartę przy domu Dursleyów nie jest Szalonooki Moody, gdyż mężczyzna, z drobną pomocą swojego magicznego oka, dostrzegłby go bez żadnego problemu. Na całe szczęście nic nie wskazywało na to, by był śledzony, więc przyspieszył kroku i skierował się w stronę parku, w którym zwykle przebywała banda Dudleya. Mniej więcej w połowie drogi przystanął i jeszcze raz rozejrzał się wokoło, chcąc sprawdzić, czy w pobliżu nie kręci się żaden mugol. Kiedy był już tego całkowicie pewny, zdjął z siebie niewidkę, po czym wyciągnął prawą dłoń, w której trzymał różdżkę i machnął nią energicznie. Niemal w tym samym momencie tuż przed nim zmaterializował się trzypiętrowy autobus, z którego wysiadł Stan Shumpike. Wybraniec od razu go rozpoznał, gdyż widział go już dwukrotnie. Konduktor Błędnego Rycerza w ogóle się nie zmienił. Dalej miał te same odstające uszy, a na jego twarzy widniało mnóstwo pryszczy.

- Witam w imieniu… - zaczął, ale Harry mu przerwał.

- Daruj sobie, znam to na pamięć.

Stan gapił się na niego przez chwilę, aż w końcu zapytał:

- Dlaczego masz kaptur na głowie? Przecież jest ładna pogoda.

Potter wywrócił oczami, ale odpowiedział:

- Środki bezpieczeństwa.

- Tak – westchnął starszy mężczyzna. – W tych czasach trzeba na siebie uważać, a zwłaszcza teraz. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że Sam-Wiesz-Kto zabił Dumbledore'a.

- Ja też nie – wtrącił szybko brunet. -Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, to chciałbym już wsiąść do autobusu i ruszyć w drogę.

Konduktor Błędnego Rycerza wyglądał na lekko zmieszanego.

- Dokąd chcesz dojechać? – spytał.

- Do Londynu.

- Dziurawy Kocioł? – upewnił się.

- Tak.

- Jedenaście sykli.

Wybraniec powiększył kufer, z którego wydobył sakiewkę. Wręczył Stanowi wymaganą kwotę, po czym z jego pomocą wtaszczył bagaż do pojazdu. Uznał, że na razie nie będzie go pomniejszał, bo może będzie potrzebował coś później z niego wyciągnąć, a nie chciało mu się robić w kółko tego samego. Przywitał się z kierowcą, a następnie ruszył w głąb autobusu, by zająć wolne miejsce na samym tyle. Nie miał ochoty na wysłuchiwanie paplaniny Stana, dlatego usiadł tak daleko od niego. Doskonale pamiętał, że mężczyzna potrafi być bardzo gadatliwy.

Gryfon oparł się wygodnie, postanawiając, że złapie trochę snu, bo był niewyspany po nocnym koszmarze. Zanim zasnął, zdołał jeszcze pomyśleć, że właśnie zaczyna nowe życie.

OD AUTORA

Pragnę was poinformować, że jestem w trakcie pisania Prologu mojej drugiej historii i lada dzień opublikuję go w serwisie.

W następnym rozdziale:

Harry odwiedza Bank Gringotta

Zajrzymy do Kwatery Głównej Zakonu Feniksa


	3. Przenosiny

Opowiadanie zostaje przeniesione na hp-i-walka-o-wolnosc blog onet pl


End file.
